We used to be normal
by EnderAsassin2000
Summary: Hello, This is my Maximum ride fanfic What happens when one day out in the woods they find an old abandoned lab? What dangers will they face? If you enjoy Please Rate, Review and/or favorite it means a lot to me and let's me know you wish for me to continue. The characters belong to James Patterson all I own is the story line.
1. Going places we shouldn't Chapter 1

The thing i like about summer is no school no homework to do you just do whatever you feel like well if you had anything to do so today i was lying on my bed close to complete boredom until i got a phone call from Iggy asking if i wanted to go for a hike so of course i said yes "OK, lets meet up by the edge of the woods in 20 minutes i will meet you there" i said hanging up to prepare and get ready.

Later at the woods

"Hey guys"Hey max" came there reply"

"Okay so iggs what direction you want to head?" He though for a second until heading down a hill lets just say after a few hours Iggy and his awesome sense of direction got us lost "great job Iggy now were lost" hey" its not my fault everything looks the same" "its the woods ig of course everything looks the same" i said rolling my eyes

"GUYS!" Angel yelled "yes sweetie?" i asked looking for her

"I found something" she said "coming!" i yelled following the sound of her voice

When we got to angel we saw what she was talking about it was a rusted almost completely buried/hidden with dirt and vines and i noticed it had and electronic lock on it and looked as if it could survive a nuke so of course we had to get in you know the saying curiousity killed the cat well let's just say good thing we're not a cat. "hey iggs can you get this thing open?"

He was about to reach for what i guess is where he kept his dynamite before he grabbed it i said "maybe without blowing it up and making the whole place collapse" he looked at me in mock suprise as if to say **you really think i would make it callapse? **"but he got his hacking tools anyway and got to work "just looking at it i can tell its gonna be a tough one to crack and the power going to it has either been cut off or the wire was sliced "can you or can you not get it open."I can, does anyone have a paper clip?" took the paper clip a water bottle and some other things and somehow came up with electricity don't ask me how i barely stayed in school

"I got it!" The next second the door slide open and a huge wall of dust came rushing out leaving us coughing.

What we saw was endless white hallways even dusty they were clearly bright white we were about to go in when iggy said "wait guys! We cant go in yet why not you see how it goes deep down well if it had air pumped into it and the power has been off there would be no oxygen. "Then what is the point of trying to open the door?"

"does anyone have their phone?" iggy asked after a moment

"i do!" nudge offered and iggy took it swiftly and he told us "im going to turn the lights on if i can so we won't be wandering around in the dark."

"So max what do you thinks inside" nudge asked i thought for a minute "i don't know nudge probably just science stuff" "OK i got it!" Just as he said that the entire hall lite up to reveal a blinding white hallway we walked in and the first and only thing we smelled was antiseptic we passed rooms full of cages, beakers, syringes, treadmills and more some not as nice as those since most of the rooms had a white table and the white was stained with dark red blood it was the sight of it was terrifying.

Iggy's pov

If i knew what we were going to see i would have not let the younger kids come but other then that the sights that were in that place beyond the door were horrifying at the least blood that was all there was then we came to this huge room full of different stuff in syringes and containers that I'm pretty sure doesn't and also shouldn't exist so of course we look through the stuff that was new because even though we were in place with blood soaked rooms we were still curious mist of it was weird drugs other was some kind of enhancing stuff but the thing that caught my eye was a shelf of DNA injection stuff and i decided it wouldn't hurt to take some if this equipment and take a look at this stuff later so i grabbed a random one grabbed some high tech stuff off a shelve and caught up with the others we were about to head up when i noticed the _**worst **_sight ever in this room were rows of dog crates but inside them were **KIDS with **wings, tails organ outside of them like they were turned inside out and they were all dead. I saw max holding angel so she wouldn't have to see this "Guys lets leave this place" max said always acting like a leader as we were walking out i asked "are we all still going camping on Friday?" just as if nothing had happened back there.

There were a bunch of 'yeahs' "OK see you guys in 2 days bye guys!"

The next day

I was sitting in my room looking at that liquid i grabbed when we were in that awful place i was about to put it away until my mom called me down "Iggy! Your friends want to know if you can make the cool-aid "okay!" Iggy replied i walked down the stairs to mix the cool-aid i was about to mix in the cool aid when suddenly i heard my phone ringing and ran upstairs to grab it.

Downstairs 3rd person pov

When iggy heard his phone ringing he ran up to grab it and the little girl that his mom was baby sitting for the day grabbed the liquid solution that iggy left on the counter and she squeezed the contents into the cool aid and dropped it into the garbage and ran out of the kitchen.

_**Max's **_pov

I had gotten my bags all packed when my little sis Ella came up to me by the door and asked "max can i come camping with you guys please" "sorry ell but this camping trip is just for us guys you can come next" she gave a disappointed sigh but said "ok" i gave her and mom a quick hug i will be back by monday"

"Bye mom! And Ella!" I said running to get in the car with my friends everyone was there Fang, gazzy, angel, nudge, iggy "hey guys! Ok first of all gazz if you let one rip i will kick your but into next month we clear?" He gave a mischievous smile then

Said "ok" now that i threatened him now was onto the car ride her we go oh gawd

5 minutes later (iggy and gazzy)

"**99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer pass 1 around 98 bottles of beer on the wall!" Iggy gazzy!" I screamed your to young to be singing about beer"**

**They just shrugged the gazzy started singing "22 bottles of beer on the wall 22 bottles of beer! Pass one around 21 bottles of BEER!"That's it! Hand me the duck tape!"**

A very long car ride later

"Were here!" I yelled jumping out of the car first and taking deep lung fulls of deep breaths i had a feeling gazzy had let a rip during the ride making most of us pass out. Next was gazzy who had been untied as some point he jumped out screaming "LAND HO!" "Gazzy!" Do i need to tie you up again" i said giving him my sudden death glare and he yelped "ahhh shes a witch grab the pitch forks!" He said running smack dab into a tree causing us all to laugh our butts off beginning the start of our camping trip

"Ok guys lets unpack" i said as we headed back to the car.


	2. The crazy camping trip chapter 2

Once we set up the tents and the sun began to set we started up the fire and roasted up some hot dogs for supper and we all planned on having a party on the final night "OK guys lets head off to sleep we will start doing fun things tomorrow when we are more rested up OK? "OK" everyone mumbled once everyone closed there tents and i was sure they were sleeping i went to my tent since i was the oldest there it was my job to take care of everyone.

When morning came the sun shined straight in my eyes waking me from my dreamless sleep that was my cue to wake everyone else up "guys! Wake up!"

Everyone groaned and left there tents and we opened up the cooler and had cereal and some donuts for breakfast "guys lets go to the lake i saw this awesome cliff we could do cannon balls off of!" iggy yelled in excitement "your sure its safe?" i asked unsure "yep the lake is deep enough to jump into" OK sure Let's go swimming soon the boys decided to have a contest who could make the biggest splash and surprisingly it was gazzy we stayed there for what seemed like hours until the sun began to set tonight we agreed to have smores, we were enjoying our smores when Iggy broke the silence and said "lets tell campfire stories who will go first?"(i cant find any stories if you have one you want me to add comment and i may add it in)

"Well i think its time to head to bed were partying tomorrow "

"Good night max" "night"

That night my dreams were haunted by what we saw when we entered that awful place. And i woken up by hands shaking me awake.

"Max are you okay? Wake up" fang said with everyone standing over me "huh yeah of course I'm fine why wouldn't i be?"

"I don't know but are you sure?" Yeah im okay" he looked unsure But he let me get up anyways when i got out i noticed it was almost night already then gazzy screamed "its time to party! Whooh!"and turned on the radio and i saw iggy go to grab the cool-aid and the food we were dancing so hard that we were gulping down the cool-aid that i will tell you now didn't taste like normal cool aid but i will just cut to the chase that at some point we had passed out from exhaustion.

We packed up for the long car ride but this time it wasn't _**as **_crazy bit i swear i heard an explosion ring out from behind us as we drove away and the entire time i was glaring at gazzy who had this smirk on his face like he just did something he. I would so kill him when i get the chance the first thing i did when i got home was run to my room and slept it wasn't that i got enough sleep i was just exhausted for ssome reason but that night i woke up to my heart racing and sweat soaked my clothes and pain was coming from my back and seemed to get worse every second so bad i could barley breath at times, couldn't move, couldn't scream as my back screamed in fiery pain and searched for an explanation to what was happening had i been poisoned? Was i dying? And if i was what was i dying to? would it be over soon?

At times the pain became so bad i was clenching my teeth together and it just happened to be that my lip was in the middle soon black spots danced across my vision then i passed out and felt what seemed to be something tear my flesh apart and a flow of hot, sticky blood running down my back.

The first thing that flashed across my mind was panic, blood nothing but blood soaked me and my bed, i secretly decided i could not let my mom see all this blood she would have a full on panic attack so i grabbed the sheets and anything with blood on it and tossed it into the washer, grabbed a change of cloths and ran to the bathroom to wash all the blood off but, when i saw what was hidden in the blood i froze trapped under the blood were 2 wings, about the size of my fist i was almost stuck staring at it for what could have been hours when i remember that i needed to clean up before my mom saw even though i was still shocked i resolved in my head that i would look at it closer later when i went to wash my back i went as gentle as i could around my wings as they were still very sore.

Then i got dressed and ran as quickly but silently to my room.

I ran to my phone and quickly speed dialed everyone and told them to meet up at our old tree house not that they answered the phone or anything so i slipped open my window and climbed down the makeshift ladder and ran silently into the woods.

Iggy pov

I quickly looked around for the liquid i had yesterday when u found it in the kitchen garbage i grabbed it ran to my room and noticed that it was almost empty and to my horror saw it said stuff about reconstructed avian DNA and realized with fresh horror that the little girl mom was babysitting must have squeezed it into the coo-laid and with that horror strewn into my mind i glanced at my still bleeding wings but my thoughts were only more believable when max called a meeting at the tree house sounding panicked and i could only feel horrible for my stupid mistake of leaving that stuff out in the open.

Fangs pov

I was silently walking to the tree house trying not to press my shirt against my back and it was still sore from where the wings have popped out from...**_my wing_**s when i got into the tree house everyone was nervous and iggy looked as if he just made a horrible mistake and wanted to say something max was also troubled by what i assumed everyone else was nervous about "Well with the looks on everyone's face i assumed it wasn't just me." Max said climbing up the ladder "and iggy you look like you have something to say so say it" he silently gulps and i can tell what hes gonna say is bad "well i..i know what happened" he said quietly "i when we Were in that i grabbed something i wanted to look at later and well then you called me about camping so i ran up but i forgot the stuff and...i think that girl my mom was baby sitting squeezed it into the cool-aid" as soon as he said that Max's eyes widened "max whats wrong?" "Its at my house we got to get rid of it before Ella gets it we cant let this happen to Ella too."

"Don't worry we will" i whispered into Max's ear.

Max's pov

The first thing we decided it would be bad if mom caught anyone but me in the house so the plan was they would watch while i grabbed the cool-aid and got it out of there

Not just dumping because iggy still wanted to look at it and see what was that stuff he picked up we didn't talk to iggy about what he did because we were busy fixing a problem first but we all knew it was coming.

I was in the kitchen by the fridge and Ella's room was right next to the kitchen and because Ella has this '**condition**' that when she wakes up but really she's sleep walking and you can't to her until she gets cool-aid or something to drink if there isn't any so i has to be very careful i grabbed the container and carefully pulling it out but wincing as the fridge door slammed shut as quietly and quickly as i could i shoved open the sliding glass door and set the jar to the side just in time for Ella to come into the room "what you doing?" She asked tired "nothing just getting some fresh air because i just woke up" i lied putting as much exhaustion into my voice i could "OK well do you know where the coo-laid is you know how much i looove cool-aid" her words slurred together and i could tell she was tired and that worked with me for once i quickly thought for a good reply that she wouldn't see through even though she was tired "i think mom dumped it out because she saw a fly in it"

She quickly made an eeeewwwww face

"Well anyway you should go back to bed its still late" she yawned then nodded "night max" "night ell" i said then when she went to her room i motioned for them to grab it and go.

When i went to my room i immediately called Iggy "hey Ig take that to the tree-house and you can study this tomorrow we should all go back to sleep, were going to need it."

Plz r&r and i hope you enjoyed


	3. Picking up the peices Chapter 3

So it turns out it happened to everyone even poor Angel had gotten mixed up with this but other than that we all noticed every hour that passed that our wings have grown and gotten Stronger so some of us could move them a little but other than that they mainly hung there useless and we all agreed this would be our secret we didn't need people finding out and then wanting to see what that stuff did to us by chopping us up into hundreds of pieces.. OK maybe i was over reacting just a bit but you get the picture anyways we would just spend our time like normally so not to make anyone suspicious and then when it got late we would start to have meetings "OK so school starts Tomorrow" i said breaking the silence "and we need to be careful" i said "don't draw too much attention to ourselves this year" i said giving Iggy and gazzy my death glare.

2nd period

Get this its been less then 35 minutes and iggy and gazzy already blew up the school and since i was friends with them i was called down with them "is there a problem?" I asked as innocently as i could

"The matter is these 2 set off a smoke bomb in the bathrooms" and with as much confusion i could bring up i asked "then why am i here then?" He took a moment smiling/glaring at iggy and gazzy and said "they are your friends correct? If they do **_one more _**stunt like that i have been given full permission to send them to military camp" i was shocked and my eyes widened but i quickly hid my shock "again what does this have to do with me?" "If you cannot get them under control i have rights to send them and you to military camp" he practically spat out my eyes narrowed. "my mom would never agree to something like that" he chuckled evilly "she already has everyone that signed the contract to go to this school has"but why is it that i am only in charge of them and forced to go if they do something?" My question was answered by the sound of a door swinging open then he said "not just you, you are all going so either shape up or its military camp for _**you" **_he said seething the last word i was about to shoot some kind of snide comment back at him when i realized i didn't know what to say.

While we were leaving i gave everyone a look that said meeting and then glared at the 2 pyro's saying meeting tonight you are so dead. And. Satisfyingly they both went a while shade paler than i thought he could.

The meeting

When everyone arrived i began.

"So, iggy and gazzy" i began calmly "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I said lie low that was not lying low!"

They both looked up and they innocently or as much as they could and said "_sorry"_

I _sighed "_Iggy and gazzy if this happens _one _more time i swear you will never see the light of day again"

I paused before talking some more "we _**Cannot **_go to military camp"

"Now onto the next issue all of our wings have about finished developing so i was thinking about how baby birds jump/ are pushed from there nests and there instincts kick in and they fly so." I paused grinning at ig and gazz then glancing at the exit "so do you iggy or gzzy want to go first?" They were about to say no but i was giving them you are going first no nonsense glare by some unspoken command they both agreed to go together

And of course they didn't budge so just like a momma bird i pushed my 'chicks' out of the 'nest' at first they were screaming then suddenly their wings got hold of a strong wind current and they lifted into the sky from here they looked like huge gracefully flying birds soaring through the sky.

Nah, i was just pulling your leg i haven't lost my mind that soon, they were quite the opposite actually they were flying good for a few seconds until they started flailing around and crashed into the treehouse from there descent i could have swore they wanted me to break their fall but I'm not that quick to forgive plus it will teach them a lesson.

And quickly after they saw we were not budging they tried to frantically slow their descent but all that earned them was a face full of wood old, dusty and rotten wood after we could stop laughing i spoke up once again.

"Ok guys time to head home we will talk our plans over this weekend got it?"

There was an assortment of "yep" "yeahs" and "yes's" "OK cya guys!" I yelled to my group, my friends i thought for a second thinking over more words to describe us then a word suddenly popped into my head. My flock, i smiled at that thought and nothing will split us up or come in between us.


	4. The nightmares begin Chapter 4

ning from something i could tell it was bad o was panicked and in a cold sweat and my skin felt clammy and i was out of breath but i kept on running then a thought sent a sense of horrifying dread throughout my heart My Flock where were they i risked a peek behind me and noticed men with wolfish features trailing not far behind and not much longer later my feet sliding closer to the edge than i wished it was a cliff that went down **Thousands of miles **i was thinking whether to jump or not they were getting closer and suddenly i launched myself off the cliff flying away when suddenly a loud blast cracked through the air from a shotgun slamming into my left wing and to my horror shredding it into what looked to be a bloody and chunky mesh like how you find shredded cheese then everything went black and i felt myself falling crashing into the ground then suddenly i woke up screaming and found fang holding me looking at me with worried and protectiveness evident in his eyes "max are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine but why are you here?"

"I was out for a practice flight when i heard you scream, and max are you sure your fine?" I hesitated but I'm sure he noticed because said "its alright you can tell me" he whispered into my ear "i had this nightmare about us, i had lost you guys i was running through the woods from these half wolf half human guys i was cornered at a cliff so i jumped and flew away but then one of them shot me with a shotgun and then it just went black.

And something tells me that it's not the end of that story"

"Max, it will be fine it was _**just**_ a nightmare" i took a sigh "i know it is but it just felt so real and don't know what i would did if i lost _you_" as soon as j said the last part i knew i made a mistake and wished i could take it back but too late, but before i could continue my line of thought i felt warm, soft lips crash into mine then he whispered into my ear "i will never let anyone hurt you max" he said then gathering his nerves then said something so stunning the breath was knocked from my chest "i love you" but of course like everything good had to get ruined as we heard footsteps coming upstairs and i motioned for fang to go home but before he climbed out the window i asked "How did your practice flight go?" i asked with a smirk which he returned and said "It went great" he lied with a slight grimace then turned and left "and amazingly as soon as he got outside the door opened to my mom standing at the door "max? Is everything alright?" She asked "no, everything's fine why you ask?"

"It's just i heard something so i came to see if you were alright." I was about to tell her something when suddenly i yawned and she said "you should go back to sleep" she said sweetly then silently closed the door and i went into another nightmare infested sleep i awoke strapped to a cold metal table and a horribly Strong antiseptic smell filled my lungs some German dude asking "You are awake, ya?" But before i could answer i was sitting down my back pressed to the farthest corner of my.._._**_cage?_** I looked at the other cages and noticed everyone else was there with me and i saw angel cowering in her cage and reached out to hold her tight and make her feel safer but then the room went a darker pitch and filled with despair, sadness, anger, anxiousness and dread i saw that iggy had cloth covering his eyes but someone had taken them off and Iggy squirmed anxiously then spoke his voice cracking with fear "guys take them off already." And what he said broke my heart even though i knew this wasn't real it couldn't be i would never let this happen to us and especially that to Iggy i would do anything, _no matter what_ i will protect my family my flock but of **_Course_** there **_had_** to be more to this sick and twisted dream i saw bruises, blood lots of blood and everyone was skinny thin looking like skeletons with a layer of skin still remaining.

Then i screamed in pain as horribly bright light flooded my eyes and loud beeping erupted into my ears and the smell of antiseptic filled my lungs.

Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter as max wakes up to find herself in a hospital what will happen next? Keep updated and find out. Till next time!

If you enjoyed

plz R&R it really helps keep me motivated to keep writing. (sorry its short next ones will(should) be longer)


	5. Going Where Now? Chapter 5

Once i was done screaming from the sudden unbearable pain i slowly opened my eyes and blearily could make out my mom and my flock "max?" The broken voice of my mother spoke up "are you alright ?" I slowly nodded "what happen?" my voice croaked out

"I noticed you were still sleeping but i thought you were just tired so i let you sleep in but when you didn't come down for lunch i went to your room and tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up i was so worried" i was about to say something when i suddenly started coughing violently from my sore throat and someone handed me a glass of water and 8 gulped it down as fast as i could without choking "do you mind if i talk to fang?" I asked implying that i wanted them to leave they all nodded even my mom who looked reluctant to leave me already once they left i asked "do they no?" He shook his head "they didn't take any x-rays or well they did but _onl_y of your brain" now that j knew we were safe onto my second question "how long?" "Its about 8pm Monday l" he supplied so about 3 days "so max? What was happening? Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked i was about to say no but then said yes and i explained the dreams i had he didn't look taken back startled nothing but crouched down and said "max i've said this once and i will keep saying it i will let nothing happen to you then before i could begin arguing he kissed me on the lips it could have gone on forever but of course it had to end with someone walking right into the room it was iggy_ with a guilty and regretful face and i knew this was was going to be good in a we are screwed way "what did you do thus time?" I demanded "well me and gazzy were working when it was time to go to school so we decided to_**_ work on it on the bus we put it in my backpack but someone took it and hide it under the headmasters desk" be rushed through i would have made this worse on him if i didn't hear the last part "where" i asked_**** not believing it "and how long?"**

"The headmasters desk and idk how long not long im guessing" i was about to tell him the plan when suddenly mom and the doctor cane into the room while mom was smiling then explained "he said you can come home in a few hours and may be able to go to school" i tried to hide my worry and said "awesome" while telling everyone meeting with our own sign language that we made.

Meeting in treehouse

"Ok!" I yelled getting their attention "we have something very important to talk about iggy and gazzy explain would you?"

I said giving them my i will murder you guys iggy nervously cleared his voice "well me and gazz took a bomb with us to school to work on and one of the kids took it and put it in the headmasters room"

"Is it lethel?" I asked but to my relief they both said "no its not its only a flash bang"

"Ok! So what we need to do is sneak out of class and get that bomb or its military camp for us." I said far calmer then i felt

We were inside when i dragged everyone with me to the headmasters room and stopped outside the room listening to see if he was inside we were listening when suddenly we heard footsteps coming to the door and hide.

Just in time to see him walk out of his office "ok let's hurry, you too keep an eye out or distract him."i said pointing to everyone but me, iggy and gazzy "ok let's find the bomb and get out of here before he comes back" turns out the bomb was hidden in the drawer with all the files and was triggered to blow up if it was pulled open too far ig, gazz can you unarm it i whispered i could but be very very still any air pressure differences and it will blow" he warned but of course someone had to walk in and set it off can you guess who it was? If you guessed headmaster you guessed right "what are you three doi-"

He was cut off as the bomb exploded sending smoke, dust and charred wood as the desk blew apart.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" He screamed so hard his face was bright purple and if possible was still growing more and more so "if that last time wasn't enough evidence to expell you i do now! But thats not all! Now i have enough evidence" he said waving his arms at everything here "to send all of you to jail!"

"Bu-" i started looking for an excuse but he got to it first "but since I'm so nice i won't send you to jail." He said calming himself "instead I'm sending you to military camp" nice? i thought if this is someone who is nice i would hate to see someone mean it took a minute till what he said registered MILITARY CAMP! Oh no! Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! I thought panicked what if they find our wings from what i hear about military camps they do patdowns looking for anything you may have.

"But" i argued "you can't do that without our parents permissions i argued but knew it was flawed when he grabbed a paper i despised so much "they already have"

When our parents found out they were angry as can be but for some cruel reason they lost the case to keep us and we were on our way to the military this was going to be an awful year was my last thought when boarding the busses to our doom.

Itex's evil spy/3rd pov

"We see them approaching now in a bus traveling to a military training camp 6 of them total." He said calmly into the mic "good, very good keep an eye on them they are going to be very important to our research." He grinned evilly "you heard her keep an eye out for them, they won't last for long."

Max pov arrival at the camp

When we arrived we were all tense unsure what would happen and i gave everyone the sign to say hide your wings don't let anyone find them the first thing that happened is that our 'commander' beat up a kid who eyed him wrong talk about having a temper i'm not sure about everyone else but i could handle myself fine but even though this will give me more fighting techniques i still wouldn't want to stay at this place lucky for us is that we shared a cabin bad news...is gazzy was here...and he had beans so when we heard he had beans we sat as far as we could and prayed to whoever was out there that gazzy would not let one rip in this cabin when they called lights out anyone outside by then was supposed to be "shot on sight" i still don't know if it's true because no one has went out after

Lights out but we knew better and quickly went to bed knowing it would be a hard day tomorrow.

The next day was horrible we ran, climbed through barbed wire tunnels, climbed up sides of walls and other exhausting tasks he **always **insulted us whenever he got the chance even at dinner! We almost never got enough to eat. but one night qe heard someone coming to our cabin qnd hide lucky us because the next minute half human half wolf things cane in looking for something probably us "the birds aren't here keep searching the camp and if you can't find them burn the building and make them come out!" He grounded out as he smashed his fist into the door shattering it when we were sure they left i said "guys we got to sneak out of here they are obviously looking for us but i don't like the idea of them getting us." I said and everyone nodded in agreement "ok first of all it looks like they took over the camp so what we need to do is get as far as we can from here" i took a breath before i explained my drastic plan "we all know we can't fly yet so i think we need to take the bus it will be loud but its all we got the next area is **miles **away we won't make it so let's go guys Iggy you can hotwire cars still right?" I asked since the last car we HotWired was years ago... you don't want to know "OK guys we take it quietly we make our way there on 3 1...2...3!" I said jumping out the window on 3 i made it first then iggy, fang, angel, nudge then gazzy but then one of _**the**_m yelled "there they are!" And i took a panicked breath then screamed to iggy "get us rolling!" He was working quickly and screamed over his shoulder "I'm almost there hold them off!" And soon enough iggy got it rolling but not until one of them grabbed angel from the window sending glass everywhere "ANGEL!" I SCREAMED "DUCK!" i yelled as i saw fang grab a pipe and swing it at the things head where it collided with a satisfying thud once it fell into the road iggy stepped on it and i diverted my attention to Iggy's driving and saw something that made my blood run cold we were driving at almost 80 mph on a twisting road not worried or scared yet ok sure lets add in at the end of the road a car was pulled onto the road blocking us off scared now?

"IGGY!" I SCREAMED "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late he tried to avoid it but only managed to have the left side of the bus collide into the car full of evil grinning half wolf half men people and flipped the bus to the right off the road and down the mtn side now those of you who ask yourselves these questions who thinks the bus came to a nice crash? No? Well you would be right it was far from that the bus continued to roll and roll down the hill about to go off the cliff but stopped right over the edge as a dead tree got stuck on the falling bus glass littered the ground "REPORT!" I yelled to the others who looked as if they had been put through a grinder.

But to my relief 5 voices called out fine then iggy and gazzy started laughing and saying "awesome!" And high five each other but missed and made me relieved if they were good enough to laugh and high five each other well try to it meant they weren't too seriously hurt but then my day went even _**further**_ downhill literally the bus tipped and i heard cracking as the tree started splitting i was about scream out orders until the bus plunged into the canyon and the loud explosion as we hit the ground.

I woke up to pain searing pain, smoke and the roaring sound of a fire my eyes watered but i took in my surroundings my wings were pinned under a huge pile of razor sharp metal most of the feathers were seared off and one of them had a gaping bloody hole in it and felt to be broken and to make it worse the bus was on fire and then as i thought it wouldn't get _**an**_y worse guess who came? Anyone? No, not Santa claus or the easter bunny although they were hairy nope they were the same guys that attacked us earlier while one of them came in smiling in a sick and twisted way like him and i were best friends although there was something familiar about him i almost got in until he told me "hey max, remember me" i looked closer and gasped "ari? But you went missing 8 months ago and what happened to you?" I asked confuse real quick who don't know ari and i used to go to the same class and he had this huge crush on me but he just wasn't my type he always bullied people to get what he wanted "no they took me away and made me better and stronger." He said flashing his razor sharp teeth "they made me an eraser" he said grinning wider "eraser? what?" I asked groggily obviously from loss of blood coming from my wing an while i passed out he whispered a few words to me "you will understand soon" and something about "im gonna have a lot of fun when you wake up" i tried to figure out what that meant but i passed out as i felt someone ripping me off the ground with the huge metal still lodged in my wings.


	6. Taking one for the team Chapter 6

The first thing i noticed and panicked was the cold feel of a cage and the smell of antiseptic i tried to move but winced and noticed that they didn't even bother to take the shrapnel out of my wing i tried not to move so it wouldn't start bleeding again "max? Are you awake are you ok?" Fang whispered into my ear from the next cage over "yeah" i said barely a whisper "i can't believe those lazy-" whitecoats" angel interrupted "huh?" I said confused "everyone calls them white coats because they wear white coats and the other things we saw are erasers the guards, executioners, and kidnappers and they also call this place the school" she explained "oh OK, well those lazy white coats didn't bother removing the shrapnel from my wing" i said wincing as he checked but his eyes remained emotionless but i could tell he was upset that i got hurt and angry at the white coats and soon ari came in along with some white coats and one said "you will come for testing" and i quickly thought of a answer "why?" And surprisingly they answered "we want to see how well and fast you can run while injured." He said although i didn't see why it mattered "will you actually get rid of it afterwords?" They thought about it then nodded i sighed then said "OK" as walking away i gave fang the only for till they get it out look.

The first half the day was spent with me running all day and wincing slightly when one of them bumped into my wing finally they said i could stop once i collapsed on the floor the next half was spent in a kind of coma you could say as they moved bones back and took out shrapnel they even put cream to help the burns heal and new feathers grow back quicker and a sad thought came to me they could have done so much good if they hadn't been crazy psychopaths.

Once i was in my cage and passed out from exhausting a chilling thought came to my mind these were the same guys behind the other place with all the bodies that had met with a horrific end then the rest of my dream came to me from that one night and i promised myself it would not happen not without a fight anyway so you can guess what happened when we were woken up with the scientists wanting Iggy to test on his eyes i was ready to fight but could tell it would be useless so i did the next best thing not saying it was my best decision i volunteered in his place "No, don't experiment on his eyes" i said determined but all she did was smile sweetly, how does someone so evil even try to manage that?

And said "im sorry but we need to test it on someone." And gave me unless you want to volunteer his place gaze "i will take his place." I said nervously she thought then said "ok we will begin in 3 hours" once the door closed they pounded on me especially fang and iggy "Max, why?" I took a breath "fang you know that dream i told you" he nodded nervously "so, what you want to be blind instead?" That just made me mad "you really think o want that? I don't but i do want what is best for the flock and maybe it will work on me and i won't go blind." I said but fang was not convinced "look let's just drop this" "fine" fang said reluctant now it was Iggy to deal with "so max, why did you do that for me?" "Because Iggy, i just can't stand that happening to you if i knew it would happen." He looked to get that but then started his next question "but how would you know if it would happen?" "That night when i went into a coma, somehow i still don't get how that happened." We were about to talk more when that too perky lady for this job scientist came to get me for the surgery. "OK, its time"

And lead me to my doom.

Strap down with force, torture, give something to make vision go blurry, and work on my eyes while im awake.

Check, check, check and check.

I don't know how long i was there minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks?

Who knew anymore with these people

When they were done i had a bloody bandage on my face and was strapped to a table for at least another grueling day

Once i got back i was thrown in and stumbled and impatiently waited for someone to talk do something anything when no one did i fake coughed and said "if anyone wants to take it off now would be perfect and they began slowly to slowly unwrapped the bandage around my eyes.

Authers note hey guys sorry it took me longer to post thhs chapter my internet went out AGAIN so i couldn't get on wattpad to edit my story or get on fanfic to upload.


	7. You Are Not My Father Chapter 7

I waited longer for them to unwrap it "guys i don't want to sit here all week take it off." And when no one answered the tension rose through the roof "guy's" i said my panic showing in my voice then 2 words that made me freeze came out my mouth "...I'm blind." And after i spoke did the realization of what i did hit me i saved Iggy's sight but at the cost of my own.

Iggy

I was shocked to say anything to do anything max was now blind and if she didn't volunteer herself that would be me while we all stayed huddled up by max because they let us out of the cages for now i began rubbing max's hand the way i did to calm someone down knowing max needed it we were all sitting comforting one another until someone no one would have thought about came rushing through the door.

Max pov

Max? Is that you? My head whipped to the side where i heard it and i knew who it was and anger surprise and happiness over whelmed me then just anger it was my father who left when i was 2 and never showed up again and now he was working with the white coats and i glared at where i think he was "jeb." I said tensely "so you joined these people." He obviously was trying to regain himself "max you don't understand and im sorry about this you weren't supposed to become blind it was supposed to be tested on Iggy just in case it-" then i just snapped

"Well it didn't work and did you really think i would let that happen to him to any of us without me trying to stop it?"

He sighed and he said quietly enough for me to hear "we will give you a surgery in the morning to try and return your eyesight." He said and left and it was quiet enough to hear the sound of air being pumped into the room, the sound of them gassing us.

I woke up to feel the coolness of the metal table, i was in their operating room i knew this because i was in here so much

"Ah, max your awake that means i can explain some more" i started laughing inside "explain what that this is secretly a dream or better yet your not an evil crazy scientist who thinks they are still my dad after abandoning us and kidnapping us who also wants to tear unsuspecting kids apart?"

"Max" jeb sighed "im sorry i really didn't want this to happen to yo-"then why did you let them why did you do it then huh?"

He sounded like he gave up for now and changed the subject "were going to try ti fix you eyesight" he explained shortly tell us if your vision comes back at all so we can tune it to make it better again."

I silently laughed "and why would you care if i never see again?" He gave a sigh

"Max, I'm still your father." He said which made my blood boil and i glared at him "No, your not you gave that up when you left and this more proof" i said pointing around the room. "That . .Father." i sethed at him

He looked sad and as if he wanted to say something but stayed silent, that is the first sane choice he's made all year no doubt,

I was shaken out of my thoughts

When the dark started to look well, less dark and i could start to see the room as my vision began to clear.  
>"I can see" i told him impatient to get back to my flock we walked down several hallways almost identical to the ones we saw in the woods with that smaller version of this torture place when i walkedwas dragged into the room i noticed that they were just now waking up probably because they breathed more in then me.  
>I was about to wake them up but then i decided to tell them later,<br>Let them rest.


	8. Falling to our death ironic huh Chapter8

When they woke up hours later i could see that they knew something was up so before they even spoke to ask i told them

"I can see again." I told them "That's Awesome, max, when was that why didn't you tell us earlier? And what are we going to do **when** we escape and-"Nudge!" We all screamed.

Angel

I was lost in thought when i something that broke me out of my thoughts max had said something about something with her and fang at night with... i made a disgusted face and complained "Max, that's gross." She turned around looking shocked then said "i didn't say anything"

i was confused and said "Yeah you were talking to yourself about gross stuff with fang." i said making a grossed out face at max.

_  
>Max<br>I stared shock and some part of me made think in my head "can you read my mind?"  
>Angels eyes also widened and replied <strong>in my mind "yes, max im scared" "it will be ok we will get out of here" <strong>that seemed to have calmed her down and i was laying down to sleep when the door was shoved open letting in blinding white light then about 4 erasers came in and grabbed each of our cages and thrown them inti the back off a van and with me being the luckiest got the upside down view during the ride since the cages were to small to turn around in so i was in very uncomfortable spot on my hands or my neck until finally i managed to rock my cage off of everyone else's cage and landed **finally **the right way.

5 minutes later  
>But of course the nice silence can't last with gazzy and a car ride i think you can guess what happened next, yep he started singing his favorite song...<p>

"99 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of beer! take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall! 99 bottles of-"

"**Shut up!" **The nearest eraser yelled from the front seat and it just happened to be the same one who was driving and and we were heading towards the edge of the road and down the cliff i may have been fine with this on a normal day since we could fly out of there quick enough but since we were in cages that wasn't as true so of course i screamed because i obviously didn't want to die that day "Watch the road!" they turned to avoid it but way too late as we spiraled off the road and to our death, and that was how we died.

White blinding light was all i saw and a though struck me from nowhere was i dead? was this where mutant bird kids go when they died? i didn't feel any pain and if i was alive i assumed i would be in pain from the crash so is this all i was here to do stand here out and stare out at this white world Hope not, i have had too much bright white places to last me a lifetime. Did the rest of the flock alive? i didn't see them here so i assumed they were alive.

then suddenly i felt an agonizing pain shoot through every inch of my body making me slam my eyelids down so hard i saw spots when the pain diminished enough i opened my eyes to a new kind of light not the white kind of that room but from the flickering of a fire from the overturned car i tried to move to sit up anything but couldn't move as i began to panic i caught a glimpse of someone i never thought i would see again._**"Mom?"**_

_**Then everything went black as i slipped back into unconsciousness.**_


	9. Where am i? Chapter 9

Max

I slowly began to wake up i painfully sat up and looked at my surroundings and groggily recalled seeing my mom before i had blacked out again but couldn't recall if it was real, or a dream i took in my surroundings which happened to be in the middle of nowhere and in a desert i looked for my friends sure that they were the ones that moved me but i saw no one and i thought they wouldn't have left me alone if they were nearby did they get captured? are they dead? are they still at the crash and i was just taken? but if so by who and why? where are they now? was it really my mother i saw i was it a dream? was she the one who took me? all these questions filled my head just making me more and more confused as i tried to take it all in of what had happened since the crash but it was all a jumbled up mess so i decided to just drop the questions i have for later.

I tried to stand up but sat down grimacing in pain as it felt as if i had went through a grinder at some point, and just to make things better my stomache growled in starvation and i knew i needed to find food somewhere. so i forced my self to get up and after a few failed attempts of me landing on a cactus i finally got airborn and unsteadily got airborn and began searching the land for my friends and for food which you can tell how hard that would be in the deser until i came upon a restuant i slipped around back and tried the door lucky for me it was unlocked even though i am hungry enough to doesn't mean i want to eat out of the Dumster so i slipped inside the kitchen and carefully and quietly grabbed stuff to eat for later making sure i didn't leave any fingure prints behind on anything and took flight for a good 20 minutes away from there before i landed completley Exhausted and dug into the food i had grabbed while i was there. After i had ate up i started coming up with plans how i was going to find the others and so far i had nothing but to just fly around the place that the car had crashed, but as the last of the sun slipped beneath the horizon i layed down and drifted off into a familiar sleepless night.

- Fangs Pov

When i began to come to it happened in small short in between times when i could bleerily see what was going on around me the crash had fortunatly thrown my cage out of a now shattered window unfortunatly the cage was currently...stuck on a dead tree high above the ground ready to drop me to my death a couple hundred feet below me onto the hot, dust and dry stone floor of the dessert from the looks of the place we are in it looks like we were somewhere in Arizona i would have looked to see if there was a way out but injust stayed still so the cage wouln't brake loose and i would fall to my death so i just stayed there hoping someone figured out i was up here before it was too late.

Nudge

I was still in my cage trying to break out when i saw iggy climbing out of his cage

And so i yelled him over "iggy! Over here**" **i yelled finally getting his attention and he ran over to my cage and got to work on my cage "wheres fang?" I asked "i don't know" he said frowning "i don't see max or the others either" we were about to take off and look around when we heard a few distant shouts and turned to see gazzy and angel off in the distance by the cliff and i grinned and ran over to them.

(Angel)

Me and my brother gazzy were looking for the others and gazzy saw a cage stuck on a branch on the cliff and thinks it might be fang we knew we couldn't get him down ourselves if it was him so we searched for nudge, max and iggy until we saw them but and we waved them over and they happily came running over and i met them giving them a hug i backed up a bit and noticed that max was missing "did you find, max?" They shook their heads no and i looked down at the ground missing max but looked back up and said "gazzy and i think we found fang" i said and grabbed their sleeves and told them "come on!" And we began sprinting to the cliffs.

Iggy

We were running trying to keep up to angel for a little kid she can run really fast

Once we approached the jagged rocky cliff angel pointed upwards at something one the cliff "we think that fangs in that cage" angel said waiting to see if nudge and i had seen what she was pointing at then i saw a glare as light caught the edge of an old grimy cage hanging precariously from a dead tree's branch on the side of the cliff i could get a closer look thanks to our enhanced vision and saw something that made my breath catch in my throat the rocks the tree was gripping to were beginning to give away so as calmly and quietly as i could so not to let angel know i told nudge "The ground that tree is holding onto is going to give" she responded after a moment and said "what are we gonna do how are we going to get him down i mean we don't know how to fly and we don't really have the time to learn and-" nudge" i said covering her mouth with my hand " We will think of something" and truthfully i already have but i decided not to tell her my plan to get up there to him down again yet.

Hey guys i am hoping you guys are having a great break like i am i started this before break and kind of lost what i was doing in this chapter so i just decided to finish it and Happy! New! Year! 2015! have a great next year!


	10. On the search Chapter 10

Max

I was flying beneath the roasting arizona summer sun lookng for any sign of my flock or the car we crashed in but faulkng to find any sign of them and running out of options and time as i was running out of supplies and being roasted alive by the blistering heat of the sun i began my new treak to a familiar place that we knew better then anyone hopeing that we will meet back there again soon.

I was going **home.**

**_**  
><strong> Iggy (early in the moring)<strong>

I had made sure i was awake before anyone else so they wouldn't stop me because the plan i had was dangerous and i didn't want them to worry or worse stop me i quietly went over to my bag and grabbed some gloves that could get a good grip on the dusty stone and began to climb the cliff trying not to look down and focus on climbing out the now near cage that hopefully held their friend.

**Fang**

I waz half awake trying to breath slow and deep to try not to shake the cage at all when i heard a faint voice calling my name and after a moment my ears ajusted and i realized it was iggy's "iggy? That you!" I shouted "yeah!" Iggy shouted back that's when i saw his head peak up over the edge he carefully sat down on the old dead branch and got to work on picking the lock. After a minute i heard the soft click of the lock and as carefully as i could i made my way over to the door wincing as i heard the horrible crumbling and cracking of the rocks around as i made it out of the cage and as i made it out i began relax but that crumbled away as fast as the stone when soon rocks went everywhere and i was sent into a free fall.

Nudge

I groggily woke up as i felt a spray of dust fly into my face i looked up and saw iggy up on the cliff picking fangs cage lock but my heart leaped into my throat as i saw the entire cliff around them suddenly give sending both of them free falling relief washed over me as fang and iggy managed to get wind under their wings and was flying away when out of knowhere the cage iggy got fang out of hit him on his left wing sending him spiraling towards the ground once more.

**Fang**

As we managed to take off before we became human pancakes i thought we were free from that until the cage i have seen too much of smashed into iggy's left wing causing his wing to fold in and him to go flying towards the ground so i turned so. I was aiming towards him and went into a dive racing to get to iggy before he hit the ground.

As i flew over him i quickly grabbed his under his arms and shot out my wings trying to slow us down once we reached the ground i noticed everyone was there except max "where's max?" They hesitated then nudge said "she's not here" "what do you mean she's not here?" I asked hideing that i was panicked inside "she wasn't at the crash, we think someone dragged her away" i took a moment to think when a idea came to me. "I think i know where she went, knowing max she isn't caged up again she is too stubborn to be put back into a cage" "how are you so sure max got out where is this place why would she go there did you twi talk about it and im hungry and how we going to get there we don't onow how to fly and-" she was cut off by iggy putting his hand over her mouth and slightly groggily said "turn off the nudge channel!" Then he turned to me "so where are we going?"  
>"Were going home."<p>

**Author not****_e: _****hey guys first of all as always i hope you are enjoying the story sorry its taking longer for me to update and post new chapters but i have been having writers block and can't come up with any idea's i am still going to try and update as vest i can, but i would appreciate if you guy's could give me some idea's.**


End file.
